


"Are you Blaine Anderson?"

by Kamron01



Category: Glee
Genre: Basically no plot really, Fluff, Just Klaine being really adorable, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamron01/pseuds/Kamron01
Summary: Kind of hard to write a summary of a fanfic with little to no plot lol. It's just Blaine and Kurt being adorable and super fluffy.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	"Are you Blaine Anderson?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well... A levels is really fucking me in the ass. For those that don't live in the UK, they're basically like qualifications that you use to get into University. Me being the super idiot took four gruelling science A Levels - and now I'm failing them... 
> 
> I have been writing a couple of one-shots which I'll be posting. Plus I'm starting another WIP - I know crazy considering I've got two already on the go. But this one is going to be quite a creepy multi-chap. I feel like the horror Klaine fanfictions are so scarce - I'm about to change that :)
> 
> For now, hopefully enjoy Klaine being adorable.

“Excuse me? Are you Blaine Anderson?” A fairly tall man approaches Blaine, his hair gelled down and his eyes warm. His lips are curled into a smile as he looks at Blaine. The bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a note perched on the top. Blaine turns around. His head is slightly buzzing with annoyance, not at the delivery man but at the play. For some reason they decided to hire some novice to play his girlfriend, and the only thing she’s capable of doing is giving Blaine a headache. Currently she’s stumbling over her lines, her stance is completely off, her hair is now wildly out of control because of the amount of times she’s ran her hands through it. Blaine’s not one to get annoyed at co-workers. He’s also not one to judge the talent of other people and maybe this is her first play – that would certainly explain the nervousness. But it’s been weeks and they haven’t been able to progress – at least not to where Blaine thinks they should be. He knew he should’ve suggested Rachel for the part.

Once Blaine turns around, he’s met with a tall man in a suit, holding a bouquet of flowers. “Yes I am.”

“Here you go.” The man hands Blaine the flowers and leaves. Blaine thanks him before reaching for the note, it reads,

_Just for you._

_I know you’re having a bad day – hopefully these flowers will make it somewhat bearable. I love you._

_K xx_

_P.s I’m not sure when I became such a romantic sap – something tells me it’s your doing._

Blaine’s heart swells. He places the bouquet of flowers down on the chair and resumes his scene – the day is just that bit better.

~

Blaine walks through the front door of his home, the hallway smelling positively delicious. He throws his coat across the banister and slips off his shoes, making sure they’re kept neat across the floor. The amount of times Kurt has scolded him for leaving his shoes a total mess when he enters the house – let’s just say the message has finally sunk in. He walks down the hallway, the pictures of him and Kurt sprawled across the left wall. They’ve been married for a couple of years. It was hard in the beginning because of the many issues they had to deal with. Blaine was terrified that Kurt would just up and leave him again, and subsequently Kurt realised that he hadn’t completely trusted Blaine like he said he had. But the therapy sessions were their remedy. They finally worked through their problems, and to say they’ve been in sync is a total understatement. They most definitely have their fights here and there – but it’s not the same. When they fought now, they fought on the same team. There was no fear, no uncertainty, complete safety. They fought with love. It was powerful, and it made Blaine realise just how lucky he is to have Kurt.

He reaches the door to the kitchen and peers it open slightly. His heart melts further. He sees Kurt dancing around the kitchen, obviously done cooking by the fact he’s no longer wearing an apron. His hair is slightly dishevelled – Blaine’s realised he likes Kurt’s hair a lot more when it’s like this. His clothes however are immaculate as always, and his moves… they make Blaine giggle. This is the Kurt he loves the most, completely care-free and laughing and gorgeous and… happy. Seeing Kurt smile, his lips wide and his beautiful teeth on display never fails to bring a smile to Blaine. The music switches to a different song, and Blaine can pinpoint the exact moment Kurt realises what song is playing. The way his eyes light up, and just as he glances at the door, he sees Blaine standing there watching. Kurt smiles before running to Blaine and engulfing him in a hug. Blaine accepts gladly, surprised he hadn’t done it before.

“When did you get back?” Blaine looks up ever so slightly, capturing Kurt’s mouth in a kiss before answering,

“Just now. Thank you for the flowers, god did I need them.” Kurt laughs before kissing Blaine again on his lips. His mouth tastes sweet, almost sugary and Blaine realises that Kurt must’ve been baking beforehand.

“What was it for?”

“Nothing in particular…” Kurt smiles against Blaine’s lips before pulling away. Blaine whines quietly, already missing the warmth of his husband. He grabs at Kurt, missing his shoulders and so settles his hands on the curve of Kurt’s waist. Kurt yelps in surprise, surrendering to the curve of Blaine’s body.

“I love you so much.” Blaine nuzzles his face in Kurt’s neck, breathing in that scent he’s grown to love so much.

“I love you too.”

~

“Blaine that was the shittest movie I’ve ever seen.”

“Well that can’t be right, you watched Hunger Games and you loved that…” Kurt’s face lights up, his eye brows raised so high they’ve morphed with his hair. There is absolutely no way Blaine has compared The Hunger Games to… whatever that movie was.

“By the way, it’s _The_ Hunger Games. And it was definitely better than _that._ ” Kurt points at the tv. He hasn’t quite picked up his head yet, still resting leisurely on the warmth of Blaine’s chest. He can feel every time Blaine’s heart pumps, or every breath he takes; the rise and fall of his muscly chest. Kurt pushes at Blaine’s shoulders, until Blaine’s resting on his back and Kurt’s hovering above him. God he loves Blaine. He loves those golden eyes, the mess of wild unruly curls, his thick peculiar shaped eye-brows, his plump pink lips. He loves Blaine’s eyelashes – so long and curled. He loves Blaine’s voice, the deep rich tones which still make Kurt’s knees weak – just like it did their first meeting.

Kurt nips at Blaine’s ear, loves the little moan which is releases. “As much as I’m loving this, I just feel the need to say…” Blaine looks down at Kurt, “Star Wars is way better than The Hunger Games.” Kurt slaps Blaine’s chest lightly, feigning annoyance.

“You’ll regret that.” Kurt kisses Blaine’s chest. Just as he was reaching his naval, Blaine’s pushes him off and then onto his back. Kurt’s slightly surprised, although welcome to the sudden change.

“I don’t think I will.” Blaine smiles, his eye’s shining bright. He lunges down for a kiss, capturing Kurt’s lips and pouring all his love into them. “Not like you could do much from there anyway.” Blaine grins.

“Please… I got you right where I want you.” Kurt smiles, lunging upwards for another kiss. Blaine pulls back slightly, grinning even wider as he looks down at Kurt.

“Yeah, sure you do.” Blaine laughs, before kissing Kurt once again. He trails down softly, kissing and biting at Kurt’s neck and then his collarbone. He pulls Kurt’s shirt off before nipping and biting at Kurt’s chest and nipples. He loves the way Kurt mewls, his voice so desperate and overcome with lust. Blaine thrives off it. He moves closer down before Kurt pulls him up.

“I love you Blaine.”

Blaine smiles, nuzzling his nose against Kurt’s before whispering, “I love you too, Kurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me but Kurt really gives, "I've got you right where i want you" whilst being at the mercy of someone else' kind of vibes...


End file.
